<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young&amp;Unafraid by Mommysboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193418">Young&amp;Unafraid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommysboy/pseuds/Mommysboy'>Mommysboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slenderverse - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>90s AU, Brian Thomas - Freeform, Creepypasta, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Filmclub, First Kisses, Found Footage, Gay, Guys being in love, Hoodie, Hurt/Comfort, Jay - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marble Hornets - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Mister Slender is a teacher lol, Movie Making, Romance, Slendydoo, Students, Toby is the new guy, acting lessons, masky - Freeform, school au, tim wright - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommysboy/pseuds/Mommysboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay Merrick visits a school for the art of filming and acting. He had always been dreaming of becoming a movie maker someday, but finding succes would be a long road. Tim Wright visits the acting lessons of said school, and meets the new guy, Toby Rogers. Tim shows Toby the wonderful world of being drunk and not giving a damn about bullies. Basically a 90s au with all the boys attending the same film/acting school. Brian is there too. Alex is Jay`s stupid ex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Kralie/Jay Merrick, Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas | Hoody, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Burn the house down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyy my fellow loosers, how are you all doing? I am back with another fanfiction in the making, and since Marble Hornets got back into my point of view I just had to write something about it. To clarify everything, the story plays in the 90s, the boys are roughly around the ages 19-21, and Alex is Jays ex boyfriend. Strap in, cause` this fanfiction is about to be a wild ride. If you`re new to my page, just to make sure here, english is not my first language so expect some misspells and writing mistakes.<br/>Alright, now go have some fun, and I hope you`ll have a nice christmas and happy holidays.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lighting another cigarette, Tim carelessly gazed at the gray asphalt beneath him. His last lesson for the day had just ended, and he decided to have a smoke before heading back to his dorm room. He noticed his friend Jay a bit further away, chatting with some of his classmates, seemingly delighted. Jay and Tim have been best friends for a while now, since school stardet, they`ve grown thick as thieves. You would barely see one without the other between lessons, or after school. Jay didn`t have many friends, he was more of an outcast, to be fully honest, but Tim didn`t mind. Social interaction wasn`t really his strong suit anyways. Throwing his used cigarette to the ground, the black haired man made his way over to Jay and his company. "Hey Jay.", he greeted his friend, and the taller one happily replied. "Hi Tim, how was your course?" Tim shrugged and started walking beside Jay, following him to the dorms. "Just as always, nothing special." Jay nodded, as the small group walked up some stairs. "So, I`ve had this new movie idea, and I thought you wanna be my star actor again? Maybe?", Jay seemed excited about his new idea, and Tim grinned in response. "Sure. What is it about?", the smaller man asked, and waited for Jay to explain the plot to him. "So, there will be this pool, and in the pool there will be a killershark. You`ll be on vacation to the pool, and get eaten by the shark. People will love this. And guess what I am going to call it?" Tim took a guess. "The pool.", he said, amusement in his voice. "How did you know that?", the taller one asked, and nudged Tims side with his elbow. "So, you`re up for it? I thought maybe Brian could be the shark." Tim could only imagine Brian in a shark costume and laughed quietly, before giving Jay a thumbs up. "Yeah, I`m in. I really wanna see Brian as the shark. What do you wanna do? Put some finns on him and have him swim around while I take a bath there?" Jays expression was priceless, since this was just what he had imagined. The boys kept chatting about Jays new movie idea for a while, as they made their way to their room. When finally arriving, Tim dropped on the lower bunk of their shared bunkbed and sighed heavily. "What a day, huh?" Jay nodded, when dropping down on his desk chair. "I can tell.", he answered, and looked over at Tim. The black haired man crossed his arms behind his head and shut his eyes for a minute. He felt drained, living through another day of hiding social anxiety and stress. Tim wished he could see his therapist once in a while, but with important exams coming up he just didn`t have the time. "So, Tim-", Jay stardet, and Tim looked up at him. "Jessica told me about this party at her place tonight, she asked if we are coming over and I said yes." Tim sighed dramatically and sat up, totally not feeling the spirit of going to a party. Hell, he didn`t even plan on leaving his bed anymore, but being the good friend he was he agreed. Tim knew Jay had only said yes to this because he knew he could count on him going too. "I mean, you know I fucking hate partys. But I guess I don`t have much of a choice here, huh?", the black haired man replied, and Jay lit up. "I knew I could count on you!", he exclaimed and threw his fists in the air. "Don`t get to excited.", Tim responded and got up, grabbing his water bottle from off the floor. He took a big sip and placed it back, before getting up. "I`ll ask Brian if he`ll tag along too, while were at it." Jay agreed on this and put his attention on his homework, while Tim strolled over to Brians dorm. He knocked five times and waited for Brian to open up. After half a minute he was greeted by the tall guy in the yellow hoodie, smiling at him. "Hey Tim, what`s up?", Brian said happily and invited Tim to get inside. The smaller one walked in and sat down on Brians bunk, sighing. "Jay wants to go to this party tonight, and I`ll tag along." Brian nodded at this, and sat down on the floor, in front of Tim, looking up at him with big dark eyes. "And you want me to tag along too, because you as the wingman need a emotional support wingman?" "Exactly.", Tim said and smiled uncomfortably. "I`m in.", Brian said and patted Tims leg in a supportive gesture. "Thanks Bry. I really appreciate that.", the older one said, and relaxed a bit. "It`s not gonna be so bad Tim, we`ll get through this.", Brian said, and Tim could only hope he was right about that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One of the drunks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It`s a party, Tim meets Toby, Jay meets Alex and Brian goes home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy new year my fellow loosers! I hope ya`ll celebrated new years in a good fashion and stardet the new year out with a lot of positivity an good vibes. I know I haven`t updated anything lately and I apologize, but working on new years and christmas really took the best of me. But now I`m back, off work for a week and ready to write a bunch of good shit for you. Love ya`ll. Also if you feel like it, check out my tumblr "fellowlooser" for skating and art content related to my fanfictions. Now for the chapter. Enough rambling.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party rolled in faster than expected, and Tim wasn`t really sure how to feel about it. He has never been one for parties, but if Jay needed support he would provide. Dressed in a red and black checkered flannel and a pair of grey jeans he took one last look in the mirror and slid his jacket on, before the younger boy dragged him along to their destination. Brian followed closely, as they made their way off campus and through the city. Jessicas house wasn`t to far from their school, so they didn`t have to take Jays car for the way. The closer they got to Jessicas place, the more noise rolled in towards the boys. A bunch of people had already gathered around the house and in the front yard, equipped with cups full of beer and other beverages. The three boys made their way inside, and got greeted by a already tipsy Jessica, dressed in a beautiful short black dress. "I didn`t think you`d actually show up, I`m so happy to see you!", she chirped at Jay and greeted him with a hug. Tim grinned at Brian, knowing how long Jay has had a crush on her. Brian just shrugged, and scattered off to get himself something to drink. It sure was to late to get out now, might as well have some fun, Tim thought and marched over to one of the living room couches, taking a seat in the crowd. Some idiots were playing beer pong on a table close by, so he just watched and enjoyed. Jay got lost around the crowd with Jessica, introducing himself to some of her friends and having a good time, while Brian just lent in a corner, sipping his beer calmly. While everyone went about their business, and Brian eventually found his way back to Tim, the evening passed by slowly. Jay had sat down with Jessica and some of her friends in the backyard, sipping on some beer, right before the tragedy rolled in. "Haven`t seen you in a while, Jay." God no, not here and not now. "Oh, hey Alex-", Jay looked up, startled at the appereance of his ex boyfriend. He sure as hell wasn`t pleased to see him. Their breakup had been a mess, Alex harassing Jay to the point he didn`t attend his classes anymore, untill Tim stepped up and shown Kralie his place. But now Jay was alone, no Tim around to safe him. "Can you scoot over misfit? I don`t like you sitting so close to my girlfriend.", Alex stated and Jays jaw dropped. "Your- What??" Jessica seemed surprised at this. "Didn`t you know? I thought you guys were friends?", she asked then and looked at Alex in disbelief. "You got that wrong.", Alex stardet, and shoved Jay over to the side rudely. "I tolerated him for a while, nothing more. But honestly Jess, you should stay away from this scumbag." Jays heart sunk in his chest. Not only had Alex dropped him to the floor and broke his heart, he also stardet dating his crush. The smaller male got up, biting his lip on the inside of his mouth, to distract himself from the upcoming tears. "Excuse me.", he muttered, before making his way inside the house quickly, to either find a lonesome bathroom to cry, or his friends to leave this shithole. "Jay? Are you alright?", he bumped right into Brian, who was on his way looking for the younger one. "We need to leave, now.", Jay chocked out, and grabbed Brian by his yellow hoodie. "I wanted to do that anyways, but what happened?", the taller one asked concerned, and stopped Jay in his tracks, putting a hand on his right cheek so Jay would look at him. "Alex.", the younger one managed to say, and turned his gaze to the floor quickly. Brian nodded in understanding and let go of the smaller male, gesturing him to leave now. <br/>Tim on the other hand didn`t plan on leaving at all right now, he got very comfortable on that couch of his, surrounded by drunks and people who made a fool of themselves. He himself had some drinks already and blended in with the crowd just fine. That was untill he spotted someone. A boy, maybe three or four years younger than him, getting pushed around a bit further in the gathering of people. He had seen him before, playing beer pong for some rounds but he always lost, and seemed way to drunk for the amount of alcohol he had induced by now. The kid didn`t seem happy about the treatment he was put under, and tried his best to push the taller guys out of his reach. Tim narrowed his eyes, still judging if it was just idiots fooling around or some serious issue. The younger one in the crowd twitched violently from time to time, and tried to get away from his bullies. Something about this was definitely off, so our black haired protagonist got up and walked over to the guys. "Hey, leave him alone.", Tim barked at them and shoved one of the guys to the side. "And who are you to care?", another one spat at at him, and laughed coldly. "We`re all here to have fun right? Well, he doesn`t look like he`s having a good time.", Tim answered and gestured at the younger man in the middle. "We`re just joking around.", the guy said and held his hands up defensively. "Doesn`t look like it, so get the fuck away from him." Thank god those guys didnt have much of a backbone and scattered away after Tim yelled at them. The brown haired boy walked over to Tim slowly and grinned nervously, while rubbing his arm. "Thanks, you didnt have to d-do that.", he said, stuttering slightly. "It`s cool.", Tim stardet, "But what did they want from you anyways?" The younger one twitched lightly and shrugged his shoulders. "They j-just made fun of m-me, for my stutter and all. Assholes.", the other one answered and Tim nodded in understanding. "Alright, anyways, that`s over now. I`m Tim by the way.", he held his hand out for the brown haired boy to shake. "T-Toby.", the smaller one replied and shook it. "So, you wanna grab a beer and hang out?", Tim then asked, and Toby agreed happily. They made their way around the house, gathering up two cups and sitting down on a bench in the front yard. Toby pulled his knees close to his chest and sipped his drink furiously. "Slow down dude.", Tim chuckled lightly, and took a sip himself. "So, what are you doing around here, Toby?", the older one asked, and leaned back, one arm resting on the backside of the bench. "I take acting classes at Marbles High downtown.", the boy replied and Tim lit up. "What? Me too, I havent seen you there before!", he exclaimed excitedly. "That`s because I didn`t go to class yet. P-People dont really treat me w-well as you might have s-seen.", Toby looked a bit sad as he said this, and Tim sighed quietly. "People are assholes.", he said and held his cup out for Toby to toast it with his own. "But if you need someone to back you up, I`m there. You seem pretty cool to me so far." The younger one smiled widely and hit Tims cup with his own. "Y-You too Tim! And thanks. I mean, I a-already got a dorm r-room assigned but I didnt dare to go yet. My mum lives downtown and I s-still didnt move out, you know?" The older one shrugged and patted Tobys shoulder lightly. "If you need some help moving, my friend Jay has a car, and I`d be happy to support you with that." The boys engaged in some interesting topics and downed one beer after the other. At some point people stardet leaving, and the party slowly came to an end. Stepping over some passed out guys in the front yard, Tim supported a very drowsy Toby on their way out of there. "I`ll bring you home if you want.", Tim said, and Toby shook his head at him. "Oh nah, t-thanks Tim but I`ll be fine." Tim nodded, not wanting to step in the younger ones comfort zone to much. "As you say, but dont pass out on the way." Toby laughed lightly and shook his head. "Hey uh, how about we exchange numbers before you go?", Tim asked then and the smaller one agreed happily. "You`ll call me if something is up on the way alright?", the black haired man asked, and Toby nodded. "I will.", he agreed. Tim noticed the brown haired boy shaking lightly at the upcreeping cold of the night, and slid his jacket off. "And take this, you need it more than I do." Toby seemed pretty happy at this and threw the jacket on, the sleeves sliding over his hands because it was a bit to big. "Thanks Tim, I`ll see you a-around." And with those last words, Toby was gone for. Tim stood there for a while, freezing himself now, because he had just lent his jacket to a stranger he barely knew. Time to go home, he thought, and stardet making his way back to their school.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>